Maelstrom
by SagelyDaoist
Summary: I am an unstoppable Maelstrom, no matter whether it be Gods, Devil or Dragons none shall stop me
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Minato: "Please hold on a bit Kushina, it is almo…..YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA my hand, my poor hand.", Minato cried as cradled his left hand which was just crushed by Kushina who was going through pain of giving birth.

"Shut up Minato, are you not a man stop crying like a child Naruto is already here.", Tsunade growled at Minato who let loose stream of water from his eyes.

Kushina roared in pain, "**Minato when I am done with this I will cut your dick off, how dare you do this to me again.**"

Minato spoke to Kushina with fear palpable in his voice, "Love he is almost there please calm down.", only for his hand to have multiple bones broken from his sheer strength.

A few hours later a tired and exhausted Kushina held Naruto in her hand, as Minato stood beside her with tears threatening to spill from his eyes as both of his hands inside a cast.

Tsunade stood by her side as she checked over the mother and son duo as a person entered the room with a smile on his face, "My my let me see the newest member of the family."

Tsunade bowed at the newcomer as she spoke, "Welcome master Purehito."

Purohito simply waved his hand as he spoke with a smile, "I am no longer you master Tsunade."

Tsunade simply shook her head as she spoke, "Nonsense even if big brother is now the guild master, for us you always will be the guild master for us."

Purehito gave her a small smile, as Tsunade spoke again, "Do you want to hold my Grandchild?"

Purohito: "Please, I would love to."

As Naruto was handed to him, Purohito caressed the baby with small tuft of yellow hair on his head's cheeks, the baby offered him a toothless smile, "My, what a happy child, congratulations Kushina and Minato."

At that the proud parent beamed with happiness.

Meanwhile, a certain yellow haired boy of 9 years paced vigorously inside the guild hall, as Macao spoke with a small laugh, "Menma calm down your parents will be here soon and with your baby brother."

Menma spoke with a slight hint of worry in his face, "Uncle Macao I am calm, but what if my brother does not like me, what if he finds me uncool."

A reassuring hand brought his attention as Menma turned he was greeted by a serious visage of an 11 year old Laxus who spoke with utmost serious, "Ototo there is no need to fret."

Menma's eyes widen at that as he whispered lowly, "Nii-san."

Laxus gave a reassuring smile as he spoke, "Menma ototo, there is nothing to worry about, our new brother would definitely like someone way cooler, knowledgeable and more likable person some like me over an idiot like you."

Menma's hair overshadowed his eyes as he shook with unbridled fury as pounced on Laxus shouting out at the top of his voice, "I will punch you to the moon for this teme."

As both the boys, fought in a comical cloud the older members of the guild simply laughed at them including Makarov who looked with a warm smile at his two grandsons, before anyone could say anything a flash drew their attention, Makarov turned to greet his sister's family as well as the little tyke who would join their family only for his eyes widen in horror as he looked at them, the trio looked like they had just appeared from a warzone barely hanging to their life.

As the entire guild was stunned into deathly silence as he barked out order, "**Take them to infirmary and someone get me Porlyusica now!**"

Menma looked at his parents and grandmother with fearful in his eyes cried out at the top of his lungs, "Mom, Dad!", as tears appeared in his eyes as he dashed towards them only to be stopped by Makarov, the look in his face was murderous, "Laxus take care of your brother, I am counting on you."

Laxus nodded fearfully as he dragged a catatonic Menma away from that scene, he himself was not feeling better but he would stay strong for his family for his brother and mainly because his grandpa was counting on him.

A few hours later a tall person with white hair and red tear like marking on his face arrived worried look evident on his face, "Makarov, how did this happen?"

Makarov frowned at that as he spoke, "I do not know brother Jiraiya, I do not know."

Jiraiya: "Tsunade called me a couple of days ago she mentioned them staying with Master Purehito, to think someone managed to deal so much defeat and hurt them so much.", he gritted his teeth as he balled his hands so hard that he drew blood from them.

A horn was heard blaring as a distant announcement was heard heralding the arrival of Gildarts, Jiraiya sighed as he spoke, "I managed to get a message to Gildarts he should be arriving really soon, but how is my grandson is he alright."

Makarov visibly winced at that as he looked down on the floor as a pit formed in Jiraiya's stomach as he stumbled and would have fallen if not for Gildarts to just arrive in time to hold him as he spoke angrily her enormous magical power threateningly to unleash in a moment's notice, "Master where were they? Who harmed my sister?"

Before anyone could say anything Porlyusica stepped outside as she spoke angrily, "Will you all shut up and stop throwing your magical energy around I have people in serious condition in here, Tsunade is showing signs of waking if you cannot keep yourself calm I will not allow you to enter the room and harm my patients."

The men controlled their temper as they entered Tsunade's room who was groaning in pain, when all of a sudden she sat up in hurry only to collapse as an incredible amount of pain hit her, as she coughed up blood, Porlyusica quickly went by her side as she wiped out the blood from her mouth as she spoke, "Calm down you are safe."

The pain was too great for her to move yet she with great will power spoke, "Save him, save Naruto, Purehito took him sa…", she once again lost her consciousness.

Jiraiya was quickly by her side as he tried to touch only to be whacked by Porlyusica who spoke rather seriously, "You doofus I am doing my job, but don't you two have somewhere to be."

Jiraiya nodded as he turned towards Gildarts who nodded as they dashed out as fast as possible, as Makarov spoke, "How, how could he do something like this."

It had been an entire day before they managed to get any form of Purehito's trail, as the duo hurried towards a Mountain range, when Jiraiya suddenly slowed down as Gildart suddenly growled at him as he spoke, "What happen old man don't tell me the old age caught you."

Jiraiya: "Gildarts, what if he is already dead? What if…", only to be punched by Gildarts hard causing him to fall on the ground as Gildarts spoke, "Dead, you will be wishing you were dead if you do not move, Naruto is my nephew something like that is not going to do anything to him, so what will do old man, will you man up and help me rescue my nephew, your grandson or will you be a deadweight."

Jiraiya gave a small smile as he spoke, "Thanks now let us hurry the little one might need a warm bottle of milk", Gildarts gave him hand as he pulled himself up as the dup raced to the ritual spot.

As they reached their destination, their eyes widen in horror as the entire place looked as if an apocalypse had occurred, the entire mountain had decimated as they found large number of dead bodies with horror etched in their face as they tried to run away from something, their soulless eyes shook the hearts of both Gildarts and Jiraiya, as Gildarts spoke, "Master Jiraiya that symbol is that not that of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart?"

Jiraiya nodded at that as he spoke, "Yes, it is let us try to searching for any clues after all we know that they were supposed to be here."

It had been a few days since the incident and the injured had already awaken up, Tsunade had been distraught angry, while Minato himself was not fairing any better but the worst was Kushina all she did was sit and stare into distant as she laid on her bed, without moving without doing anything like a statue no matter what anyone did they were unable to get any reaction from her.

Porlyusica frowned as she spoke, "This is not good she gave birth a few days ago, then suffered life threatening injuries if she does not care for herself while she is healing I might not be able to save her if this continues."

Makarov frowned at that before his eyes widen as an idea struck him as he spoke, "I will be back soon."

Makarov quickly ran from the infirmary as he made his way towards his grandchildren, as he reached them Laxus looked at him with a worried look in her face while Menma he winced upon seeing him his eyes were puffy and had black bags under them, he took Menma's hand as he spoke, "Menma we are going to visit you mother."

Menma ran along with Makarov as fast as his little legs would allow him closely followed by Laxus, as they reached the infirmary his heart leaped out of his throat as he was greeted by a pale looking woman a far cry from his vibrant and strong mother he once knew, "MAMA!", a cry ripped from his throat as he dashed towards Kushina who for the first time stirred, "Menma", a hoarse voice came from her throat as for the first time she responded as she held onto him like a life line as she cried her heart out.

Laxus upon seeing the scene his eyes darkened as he balled his fist in anger, he had heard tidbits about the incident and he had a faint idea of what had happened as such he swore to himself, 'Purehito you bastard, I swear you on my family's name I will find you and I will give you a slow and painful death.'


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Makarov was busy discussing the next part of the plan with Jiraiya and Gildarts using a communication lacrima as he sat inside his office.

As Tsunade made her way towards he noticed that the morale of the guild had hit all time low, a former guild mate of their who also used to be their Guild master is now the Master of one of the most notorious guild is something that shocked them but what took the cherry on top of the cake was that the newborn of the strongest couple was stolen by him who is presumed to be dead.

Tsunade bawled her fist, 'He cannot be dead, Naruto cannot be dead before he gets to know all of us, he is my grandchild I know he cannot be dead.'

She stepped inside Makarov's room startling him because of her sudden intrusion, as he spoke worriedly, "Tsunade what are you doing you should be resting."

Tsunade did not pay any heed to him as she made her way to the lacrima as she spoke with anger palpable in her voice, "Old Pervert, did you find anything about him at all."

Jiraiya winced seeing her red puffy eyes as he shook his head as he spoke, "No the trail ran cold, I have already asked master Makarov to put a request with Elemental Guild we need their help."

Tsunade punched the desk hard as she spoke with a snarl, "Naruto when he came to our world he did not come crying but smiling he had such a nice smile you know, his cerulean eyes looking at us in wonder, Please Jiraiya I will never ask anything from you please bring him back, bring Naruto back home please.", her voice cracked at the end as she collapsed on the floor crying as her older Brother Makarov quickly lend her his shoulder.

Jiraiya's eyes had tears forming in them as he spoke, "Tsunade, Naruto is my grandson, leave him to me I will definitely bring my grandson back, till then Tsunade please take care of Menma and Laxus, both of them will be alone and confused take care of them and before you know their baby brother will be back home it is a promise of life time.", Jiraiya gave a wide smile as he gave her a thumbs with that the communication lacrima cutoff.

Makarov patted Tsunade's back as he spoke, "Sister no need to worry, you know Jiraiya may be many things but he always keeps his promise, now we will go visit out grandson but before that I will put the request to the Elemental Guild."

A few days later Jiraiya was sitting on top of rock meditating when Gildarts approached him as he spoke his tone barely above whisper, "Lord Jiraiya, they are here.", upon hearing Gildarts words Jiraiya opened his eyes as he watched a group of mages from the 'Elemental Guild', Jiraiya sighed as he stood up and went towards them in order to greet them.

The leader of the group was a blond hair male with his hair done in pony tail stepped forward as he spoke, "Lord Jiraiya I rushed as soon as I heard about your request."

Jiraiya nodded but before he could say anything there was flash of yellow light as a certain blond and red haired arrived at the scene, the blond haired man feel on his knees as he coughed up blood, Jiraiya had a look mixed with concern and anger as he shouted out, "What are you two doing? And you are not yet fully healed and this is not place for both you to be."

Kushina helped her husband as she winced in pain as she spoke, "I know father but please let us also help searching for Naruto as well."

Gildarts spoke with a sigh at that, "Old man, let them you should know already how stubborn your son and daughter in law are."

Jiraiya sighed at that as the person from Elemental Guild dashed towards Minato and Kushina as he spoke with concern mixed with panic in his tone, "Minato, Kushina what happened to you?"

Minato gave a pained filled smile as he spoke, "A painful betrayal that is what happened but enough of this Inoichi my old friend I need your help, I want to know what happened here."

Inoichi nodded as he spoke, "Of course my friend but first both of you should get a place to sit down, the ritual will take some time."

Minato nodded a both the husband and wife duo with help sat on a rock as the group accompanying Inoichi stood a few meters away from them as they began their ritual of dancing around the spot in a circle as a magic circle was slowly being etched on it, a few minutes later it glowed as a holographic projection appeared as the mages accompanying collapsed on the ground while Inoichi was on his knees panting hard, Gildarts moved by his side as he spoke, "I am fine just that it took huge amount of magic from me."

Gildarts nodded at that as the image began playing as everyone from the Fairytail guild looked with hatred in their eyes.

_A whimpering Naruto could be seen in Purehito's arm as he laid him on top of a ritual alter, even after all the sight and sound he stayed strong, his blanket was the only thing protecting him from the cold mountain wind._

Gildarts cracked a grin at that as he spoke, "You have strong child sister look at him still strong."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Whose child is this?"

Minato sighed as he spoke, "He is my youngest child Naruto unfortunately that man who was carrying used to be our acquaintance, and also the person who betrayed us and stole him from us."

Jiraiya watched as his eyes widen with horror as he snarled at that, "That bastard is the Guild Leader of Grimoire Heart, how low can he get."

Upon hearing that Inoichi and his groups eyes widen but what send shiver down their spine was the next word that he spoke, as their eyes widen in horror.

'_The hour of our glory is at our hand, now we will resurrect Lord Zeref who will lead us to the 'One Magic', but for him to reborn we have to sacrifice something, this child here born with the highest possible magical energy within him will be the one whose soul we would exchange for Lord Zeref's soul, now the time is at hand for when we reach our goal.'_

_As he spoke the people all chanted his name along with Zerefs as Purehito smiled as he caressed Naruto's head as he spoke with a smile, 'You should be grateful child for today you will be achieving something that no one had ever managed to do for that I will remember your sacrifice.'_

_With that he took out a dagger which he raised high up in the air in order to stab a crying Naruto._

Kushina screamed in anguish as at the sight as Minato had tears streaming down his cheeks as both Jiraiya and Gildarts feel on their knees their eyes felt in despair.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Kushina sighed as she watched the new members of her guild fooling around, over the years the number of children in the guild grew up first to join was Erza most people who did not know her mistook her as her daughter something she cherished very much, then came the Strauss siblings, Cana, Grey and closely followed by Natsu they looked up at her like she was their mother, but the hole left in heart cannot be fixed by them, not only that the incident not only took her youngest from her arms but also destroyed her ability to have any children, thinking of children she frowned both Menma and Laxus have become obsessed with power which she did not like at all, Menma wants to kill Purehito and Laxus well after his father's banishment from the guild well he gained a darker outlook on life as he became completely obsessed power and more often than not they get in trouble with each other, she looked at the children as she smiled sadly she could imagine her little Naruto running around playing with them, today would have been his 5th birthday, she wiped out a tear as her thoughts went to that day.

Flashback 5 years ago at the ritual alter,

_The group watch in horror as Purehito tried stab the newborn baby only for the baby to disappear from his sight as he howled in pain as his right eye was torn off as he shouted out in anger, "__**Who dares to interrupt my ritual to resurrect Lord Zeref**__."_

_Only for a female giggling was heard, all the people turned to look towards the sound, they were greeted by an incredible beautiful woman so beautiful that they were stunned to silence even Purehito forgot to scream and if anyone was deserved to be called a Goddess she was right to be called as one, as the woman cooed at the child in her arms, the child let out a tired giggle, the woman gave a small motherly smile as she spoke, "Awww someone seems to be hungry."_

_Purehito looked at the horned woman cradling the child as if he was the most precious of treasure in the world, wait a minute horned woman that means a demon how dare she interrupt the ritual as such he spoke with anger, "You demon hand over the child to me now or else you will incur Lord Zeref's wrath."_

_The woman who was cooing at the child turned her head before her eyes widen as if she remembered something, "Oh yes I forgot about you all, now die and be reunited with your worthless master."_

_A magic circle appeared in front of her as a small ball appeared they all watched as the ball floated towards the ground, 'Run run far away' was the instincts of one name Purehito screamed at him as such he turned and ran using his magical energy as fast as possible, only for him to be thrown by an ear deafening explosion, as he collided with the rock a few feet away his legs broken, ribs cracked he lost his consciousness soon enough._

Kushina knew that their Naruto was alive, but not how or more importantly where he was, she could only hope that he was doing well and one day she would find her baby.

Meanwhile in a place far away a 5 year old red haired boy with yellow tips was running as fast as possible, an adult was running by his side as he stumbled the adult held his hand and spoke in an urgent manner, "Come on, Naruto run fast she will catch us."

Naruto was panting as the man picked him as he started running at an incredible pace, they entered a room closing the door shut, "I think we have outrun her kiddo what do you say."

Naruto had huge grin on his face which stretched his whiskered cheeks, as he spoke, "Yes dad I …", his smile changed into that of terror as he looked towards his dead.

The man in question a black haired tall man with horns that looked like antlers on his head spoke with a frown, "Kiddo, why do you have such a fearful look on you face that old hag you call your mother does not have the intelligence to seek us out here."

As he spoke he noticed that his son was getting pale but before he could speak a sweet melodious sound came to his ears from behind him, "Oh so I am an old lady without any intelligence."

The woman looked as if she had taken a dip in puke green paint and before the man could speak the woman simply used German suplex on him as her attention turned towards Naruto, whose face gave the best impression of a kicked puppy as his lips quivered and tears appeared in his big blue eyes, "Mama, he forceth me."

The man groaned as he laid on the ground only to sprung up as he heard Naruto speaking, "Oi who are you trying to ….."

He did not get a chance to speak before his ears were pulled hard by the woman who spoke with a smile, "No worries Naru, I will see you soon after I deal with the idiot you call dad."

With that the woman left dragging the man by his hair, as he left the crying face of Naruto changed to smiling one as he waved at his father as he mouthed out, 'all the best'.

As he left the room he was promptly caught and picked up by another woman with bluish hair color, with white horns on her head the very same woman who rescued him all those years ago, Naruto smiled as he hugged her, "Mom, when did you come back?"

The woman simply smiled as she spoke, "Oh I came back home a few minutes ago, so what has my little prankster been up to? Were you a good boy.", as she spoke she kissed Naruto on his forehead.

Naruto simply nodded as the woman spoke, "Well then I think you deserve a treat.", with that she carried Naruto away with her.

As the duo left the man and woman looked at them with warm smile on their faces as the man spoke, "So how long will you let that hideous color saty on your body."

The woman smirked as she snapped her finger, the paint coating her vanished as she spoke, "He is getting better in making traps and sneaking in."

The woman sighed as she spoke, "Tomorrow is a very big day for him."

The man gained a serious look on his face while he gave his wife one armed hug as he spoke, "I know and I hope Naruto will pull through it, but today let him enjoy his birthday."

The woman leaned into her husband's embrace as she spoke, "It has been 5 years since sister found him, except his name that was written on the blanket nothing was known about him. Do you think his family is searching for him?"

The man sighed as he spoke, "Well who knows after all children like him are usually two think takes place, firstly their own parents were involved in that ritual or secondly he was taken from their cold dead fingers, and even if they were alive I doubt they will ever see him when we are not even in Fiore."

The woman sighed as she spoke, "I hope he survives tomorrow I finally someone compatible with my magic after such a long wait even my own children are not compatible.", she may not have shown it but her husband could detect how worried she was.

The man gave a smile, "Of course, he would survive after all he is our baby boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

For Lucy the entire week had been surreal the Phantom guild had attacked them in order to capture her but her guild mates fought tooth and nail to keep her safe, specially Kushina who always doted on everyone like a mother should, the guild it was more like a want giant family and she was proud to be part of, until her attention was drawn towards two of their guild mates arguing one of them being the Guild Master's Grandson Laxus and the other being Mama Kushina's son Menma, during the assault Menma came as fast as he could even though he got injured during his quest he still came back to help them, he fought side by side with them taking blows protecting them, whereas Laxus simply said if she slept with her, he might help them.

Laxus gave a smug grin as he spoke, "You lots are worthless if a single worthless guild makes such a spectacle of your lot then you guys should dimply kill yourselves and save the embarrassment."

Menma: "At least we fought and defended our home, but what about you hiding under the bed wetting your pants out of fear of the 'worthless guild'."

Laxus saw red as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "**MENMA, HOW DARE YOU!**"

Yellow lightning arced around him as he dashed towards Menma only to be stopped by gigantic hand slamming in between them, they turned their heads to see Makarov glaring at the duo as he spoke sternly, "Enough both of you, if you have nothing to do then leave."

Menma gave an apologetic smile as Laxus tsked before leaving as he was near the doorway he spoke in an arrogant manner, "Makarov, your days are numbered once you step down I will be the new guild master one who will lead the Fairies the glory it rightfully deserved but first of all I will kick all the weaklings who holds down the guild back."

Only to receive outraged cry from all the members as Laxus looked towards Menma as he spoke while pointing towards him, "I do not know why you act so high and mighty, next time I see you will beneath my boots begging for mercy and there will be no one to save you."

Menma growled in anger as he spoke, "Why you…"

Laxus: "Stop making a scene weakling son of an old hag who cannot keep his youngest son sa…"

Only to shiver in fear as a malicious intent popped behind him, he turned around only to see a red haired woman whose red haired was rising like tails of some demonic entity as she let out a sickly sweet smile while speaking, "Oh Laxus~ , I hope you did not call me an Old Hag.", with that she moved so fast that Laxus could not even react before he was held by his waist as he received a German Suplex hard, hard enough to cause a crater to form as she strolled inside the guild entrance collapsed followed by an extremely heart wrenching cry of one whose name was Makarov Dreyar, as Kushina let out a sheepish smile as she spoke, "Oops sorry master ~ttebane.", while Mirajane patted his back trying to console their grieving master.

As she approached her son, Menma spoke with a small smile, "Mom, I think dad is already there so let us leave."

Kushina nodded somberly as they made their way to the church to pray for the youngest member of the family for good and great health and a long life and maybe to meet him again, after all today was special, it was Naruto's birthday.

Meanwhile under a Sakura tree a man could be seen lying on some pillows as three woman sat beside him, one of them had a 'shamisen' in her hand as she strummed the strings, a small stream flowed by their side making enhancing the soothing scenery even more, but was not to be as a scream was heard as they watched Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry while shouting at the top of his lungs, "Someone save me from the crazy witch."

While a maniac laughter followed him as red eyed golden haired woman with matching horns chased after him as she flung swords at him from portals which looked as golden ripples on water as she laughed at the top of her lungs, "Run run baby brother and try to dodge my attacks", with that she send another volley of weapons towards him.

The group watching them cracked a grin as the man spoke, "It is good to see them bonding, when you first brought him here I was afraid Gil might kill out of resentment, you know how hostile she was towards him but over the years Naruto had managed to win her heart to the point she would give her life to save his."

The others nodded at that with a grin as they watched their daughter training with their youngest son as one of the woman's face had a frown, seeing him the woman nearest to her with blue hair spoke curiously to her, "Ninshun, is there any problem?"

Ninshun sighed as she spoke, "Nothing Alextraza just that Naruto was sad he did not get any horns like us, I managed to take his mind off it for now, but as he grows older he will find out the truth and what if he leaves the nest in search of his real family."

The man in question snorted as he spoke, "Well I doubt he would go back on a wild goose chase so relax."

One of the woman present her hair as white as snow scoffed at that as she spoke, "You take everything so lightly Bahamut."

Bahamut simply looked at her as he spoke with a smile, "Ysera, you need to worry he is still a hatchling now and by the time he grows older he would become like us discarding his weak human self."

Ninshun frowned as she spoke seriously, "Sorry dear husband of mine but I will allow him to take the last step required until and unless everything is explained to him."

Bahamut nodded at that as he spoke, "Of course love I would not lie to my own son."

His wives smiled at that as Ysera spoke with a smile, "I am so happy you know that finally I have someone to pass down my magic."

Alextraza rolled her eyes as she spoke, "You are acting like a broken record sister,"

Ysera: "Hey I cannot help it after all, even our children could not learn it yet Naruto was compatible with it, how can I not be excited, at least I did not bawl my eyes when we learned about his sickness."

Alextraza scoffed at that as she spoke, "That was because you did not see yourself into the mirror but we were fortunate that Ninshun was able to treat him."

Ninshun: "I wouldn't call that treating, no matter what I tried the procedure still caused him immense pain."

Bahamut then stood up as he stretched before he spoke, "Well I think it is time to stop his training, today is his birthday after all as such I will cut him some slack."

Ysera simply shook her head at her husband as she spoke, "Really now, just 5 minutes before you normally allow him to stop his training."

Bahamut simply shrugged at that as he spoke, "Semantics."

**There are various characters in this story which I have used but unfortunately I have yet to find and suitable picture reference for all of them but the few I have they are as follows.**

**Name: Ysera**

**Game: World of Warcraft**

**Note: Does not have the same hair as the picture**

**Name: Alexstraza **

**Game: World of Warcraft**

**Note: Does not have the same hair as the picture**

**Name: Gilgamesh (Or Gil in short)**

**Series: Fate**

**Note: Female Version of Gilgamesh or you can picture Angelica Ainsworth from 'fate kaleid liner prisma illya' in her Gilgamesh install form.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A ten year old Naruto looked at the towering inferno in front of him, a mass of flames which were mixed between red and yellow color emanating huge amount of heat but he was relaxed using his magic to stave off the heat, his parents had given him a test, a simple test to subjugate one of their fallen brethren, a fire dragon that has lost its way and has become dangerous showing even cannibalistic tendencies and most importantly has been going on rampage causing death and destruction to thousands, normally there were people who dealt with them but his parents wanted him to face the dragon and slay it.

"**You lowly worm, how dare you, bare your fangs against me!**" the dragon roared in anger as Naruto winced at that as he spoke, "Could you not lower your voice, my hearing is just fine."

The dragon shook in anger before it let out a fanged grin as he spoke, "**You made a great mistake to challenge me the Magma King, Malgesstrasz.**"

Naruto sighed at that as he thought, 'What is all this people with huge ego, a King ya right what an id…. what did he just say **MAGMA**!'

Naruto did not have anytime as a river of Magma slammed against him as he hissed in pain as the dragon let out a loud laugh, "**Hahaha foolish ape child trying to pick a fight with me.**"

"SHUT UP! Your voice is annoying.", the dragon looked towards the voice with his eyes widen as he saw a wall of ice which receding to see a perfectly unharmed Naruto who growled at him in anger, "How dare you? **HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FAIL MY ASSSIGNMENT!**"

Naruto was livid his parents gave him the assignment of defeating this dragon using only water based spells but now because of the sudden usage of magma he had failed as he instinctively countered it by using ice, he failed and he did not like failure he did not like disappointing his parents and now because of a stupid over grown lizard he failed.

Naruto's eyes morphed as it took a reptilian shape as scales appeared over his arms and part of his face, Malgesstrasz suddenly felt fear but shook it off, 'What is this feeling, I felt dirty to even having felt that against this puny pipsqueak.'

"**Die you annoying dwarf!**", he shouted as he made his way towards Naruto trying to stomp him on the ground.

Naruto was even more enraged, he was ten and a little short for his age and as such his older sister always teased him a lot, even though his parents assured him that he would grow taller once he enters puberty but still he had a height complex and the over grown leather shoes just had to call him that.

He exploded with insane amount anger as he shouted out, "Shut up you god forsaken oversized wallet. _**WULD NAH KEST.**_"

Naruto exploded with speed as he dashed towards the dragon at an insane speed faster than the dragon could catch him as he quickly climbed on top of its head as he used a spell, "**DRAGON GOD'S ICY SWORD**" a sword appeared in his hand looked like it was made up of pure bluish crystal appeared in his hand as he drove it deep into it skull as it shook his head to shake him off, Naruto tried to keep his balance on the rodeo but failed as he was flung from his head, the dragon did not waste his time as it went after him immediately trying to bite him only to hit full force courtesy of "**DRAGON GOD'S ICY ROAR**", it slammed against the dragon hard as it let out a cry of pain before taking to the sky.

"**You impudent brat take this, MAGMA METEOR.**", it suddenly spewed out blobs of magma each greater than 5 meters in radius as it fell towards Naruto at a very high speed.

The barrage went on a few minutes the dragon stopped with a huff as it gave a fanged grin, only to disappear as a voice came from above him he quickly spun to see Naruto standing on the air a bit higher than him looking down on him as if he was an Emperor looking down on some insect, he was greatly enraged by it but before he could speak Naruto spoke in a cold but calm voice, "The higher they go the harder they fall, _**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_".

Pain unrelenting pain coursed through his body as he slammed to the ground, his entire body seemed to be burning as even his soul cried out in pain, it was so painful that he could not even cry, as he lost consciousness for a second as he looked up to see Naruto looking down at him he felt fear, as Naruto spoke again, "You call that pathetic thing meteorite allow me to show you what a meteorite should look like, **HAGEL SPRUNG.**"

The 150 meter long lizard looked at the gigantic meteorite about half his size made up of ice dashing towards him at an incredible pace, he was paralyzed unable to move as he looked up towards the meteorite and thought, 'I shouldn't have played with my food at all.'

A little distance away from the battle a couple of figure was looking towards the battle with a small smile on their face as one of them spoke, "So you taught him one of your signature moves."

The blue haired woman simply shrugged as she spoke, "Why wouldn't I? Though he would need some more practice with it, wouldn't you say?"

The person by her side nodded as she spoke with a nod, "Let us go and greet him."

Meanwhile back in Tenrou Island they had just finished their S-class trial when the Grimoire Heart attacked them, Menma had been enraged at them since they were the reason his baby brother went missing and he had trained his entire life to defeat them as such with an enraged shout he slammed his flaming fist hard cracking Purehito's nose, he did not let him go as he rained punches after punches on him like a madman scaring many as Kushina and Minato hugged him from behind trying to stop him as he dropped the broken bloodied figure of Purehito on the ground.

The younger members of FairyTail looked at him scared upon seeing his rather violent display of beating someone to near death, by ripping of their prosthetic arms and using it as a club to beat Purehito was too much for them who were used to seeing a kind and helpful Menma even their ex-guild mate Laxus watched with his eyes opened before he shook his head in exasperation, it was their goal when they were younger to beat the person who took their baby brother from them to death and now Menma reached it.

Kushina: "Calm down Menma please calm down you are injured please."

A huffing and puffing Menma was gently lowered on the ground courtesy of Minato as his parents tried to cover the gaping hole in his stomach which he got while trying to protect Erza during her fight with a person named Azuma who was a sin of purgatory and member of Grimoire Heart, even after his injury he stood up and came to protect his fellow guild mates rightfully earning the moniker of Fairy King Oberon.

Purehito coughed some of his blood as he spoke, "What use is beating me when I do not even have the child anymore."

Menma had a vein pulsing on his forehead as he spoke, "Because you piece of shit you stole my baby brother."

Purehito: "You might look like Minato but you have gained your mother's infamous temper, although looks like she had mellowed out a lot with age.", only to be hit hard by large piece of material courtesy of Kushina knocking him out effectively.

Kushina growled as she spoke, "Shut up old fart, why don't you roll over and die already.", before she turned towards Menma as Tsunade had arrived briefly to heal him and move to a shelter along with the other children of FairyTail.

Today was a great day of triumphs and joys and more importantly a very sad day for them as within a couple of hours Tenrou Island vanished from the face of Earthland along with the core group of FairyTail.

Naruto was happily chatting with his older sister when he suddenly felt a small pang of sadness he did not know why as he glanced towards a certain direction with a frown on his face as one of his older sister spoke, "Is something bothering you Naru, just tell big sister she will bring it down to your knees."

Naruto shook his head as he spoke, "Nothing big sister nothing.", at that the duo accompanying him simply hugged him as another spoke, "If anything happens tell us ok we will deal with it.", causing Naruto nod his head with a smile on his head at that as he thought, 'I am lucky to have such kind and nice family.'


	6. Chapter 6

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

A fourteen year old Naruto lay on the ground as he took in deep breaths of air, a person with bare chest with runes on them looked at him with proud smile on his face as he spoke, "Naruto you have done really well."

He watched as his wife healed his son's broken and bloody body as he laid there on the ground as she glared at her husband as she spoke, "Was that really necessary?"

Bahamut shrugged as he spoke, "Oh come on I have been training him like this for ages and there is saying no pain no gain, and he did perform greatly today."

Naruto winced at pain as Bahamut kept speaking, "You did you daddy proud kiddo you managed to touch me touch twice during the spar."

Naruto groaned at that as he mentally screamed and cursed at his father, 'You overpowered living cheat code, who told you to hit me so hard it hurts like crazy, you damn bastard.'

Bahamut laughed loudly as he spoke, "Oi oi Naruto stop cursing me so much do you want your mother to shove a soap bar again into your mouth for cursing also remember if you bleed today you will not bleed tomorrow."

Naruto wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, 'Why does he always say that and more importantly when will 'tomorrow' finally come for me.'

As Naruto stood one of her older sisters arrived as his mother Ninshun spoke with a smile, "Welcome Alduin, you seemed to be extremely happy any particular reason why?"

Alduin gave a small smile as she spoke, "Well Naruto's results came out he is placed top of the class."

Bahamut came forward as he tousled his son's hair as he spoke, "Congratulation son.", Naruto blushed at that but the only one seemed not pleased at that was Ninshun.

Upon seeing the scowl on her face Bahamut spoke, "Is something wrong dear?"

Ninshun: "I am happy that Naruto scored the highest at his entrance exam but I do not see any reason for him to go and join the military he is so young."

Bahamut sighed at that as he spoke, "It is the tradition of our family to serve in the military and you know why, in fact Tiamat is still a very high up in the military."

Ninshun glared at him as she spoke, "I understand but how can I not worry about him."

Naruto who by then had healed up spoke with his chest puffed up, "Mother please there is no need for you to worry I will be fine."

Bahamut laughed at that as he spoke, "Let us go kiddo we will have to share the news with others."

With that the father and son left happily speaking amongst themselves as they left their training field Ninshun sighed as Alduin simply placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she spoke, "Do not worry mother he will be fine."

Ninshun sighed as she spoke, "I know he will be fine but still he is only fourteen he will be the youngest there not only that but he will be definitely be one of the best cadets there and soon would find himself graduating, then he will have to work in the military and it will be dangerous."

Alduin sighed at that her mother can be overprotective sometime and Naruto to being the youngest in the family his mothers tend to dote on him hell if she had found a mate she could have a child much older than Naruto by now, and that was something considering she used to be the youngest person in the family before Naruto came to their family.

Later that day Naruto decided to take a stroll in the sacred City of Draguvir, as he moved through the city the citizen composing of various beings ranging from dragons, beast-kin, demon and what not bowed to him although he had a stoic face he could help but feel irritated at that.

One of his guards her by the name of Ilya who was accompanying her stepped forward as she whispered, "Is something wrong Your Royal Highness?"

Naruto frowned at that as he spoke, "How many times will I tell you aunty Ilya to call me Naruto, as I hate it when you call me 'Your Royal Highness'"

Ilya simply smiled at that as Naruto spoke with a frown, "I hate it how they treat me, I so do not like it, it was much better when I used to run without supervision."

Ilya gave a soft smile as she spoke, "Well You Royal Highness, I know you like spending time like any normal citizen but you forgot that last time you were alone you run into some unsavory people."

Naruto grimaced at that he had once run off and wandered into what seemed to be a shop full of pretty ladies but he did not like the perfume at all it was too much and it was bad for his sensitive nose the ladies were very clingy though and were smothering him with affection but the cookies were good, well he did not understand much and nor does he remember much about the incident other than the Royal Guards broke in before he was taken back to the palace but he did not see that place again, as such he wondered out loud, "If I remember correctly that the shop with the nice ladies was there, right? But why is there a book shop in its place."

Ilya shrugged as she spoke, "May be its business was not going well and they shut down.", Naruto nodded at that as he dropped the subject after she did not wish to tell him that Her Majesty had those women's skeleton pulled out while they were alive for touching him rather inappropriately, it gave her nightmare for days.

Naruto a few minutes later spoke with a tired sigh, "Well let us go I tire of this people, seriously giving stuff for free to me, what would they feed their family if I take their stuff for free."

Ilya: "Your Royal Highness, if you can understand that mean you have grown to be a nice dragon."

Naruto blushed at that as he spoke bashfully, "Well then let us go it is getting late for dinner and mother will scold me if I am late."


	7. Chapter 7

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto plopped on top of his bunk bed as he looked around the area, inside this place he was no longer Naruto Akatosh von Pendragon but he was a recruit a simple recruit whose name is '110009'. That will be his identity for the next 5 years until he can make it to the 'Elite Camp' from where he could graduate early on.

He looked around as many recruits entered the room some of the were gossiping amongst themselves as if they had known themselves from before some were more reserved and some were just like him staying away from others busy with themselves or in his case observing others.

Naruto sighed at that as he thought, 'This is going to be a long day, ugh I have to enter the Elite Camp I so do not want to be stuck as a normal foot soldier for the rest of my life.'

Most of the boys were at least 18 years of age making him the youngest person in this batch, well since some of them were in their twenties specially one person who looked to be in early thirties yet he was only 18 years old.

A siren sounded as Naruto jumped from the top of the bed landing on the ground, he was wearing white t-shirt with marine symbol on his back along with matching trousers and combat boot as everyone moved towards the mess area, as they were a new batch recruits as such in order to ease them in they were given a separate mess for a couple of days.

He sighed as he grabbed his food as he sighed as he took a seat as his mind wandered back to the confrontation he had with his older sister.

_Flashback_

_Tiamat glared at her brother as she spoke, "What do you mean brother?"_

_Naruto sighed at that, her older sisters tend to be over affectionate at times and would through away logic to backburner regarding anything that involved him as he spoke, "Pretty simple big sister, I want to achieve everything through my hard work not because someone gave me a gift as such I refuse any form to use my identity until and unless I pass out from there it would cause a lot of favoritism since the will learn I am a Tenno, I so do not want that as such please make sure that my full name is not shown."_

_Gilgamesh hummed in thought as she spoke, "Ara I do not see any problem in that in fact little brother has impressed me, if he wants to climb up to the top let him be he will be much more experienced and stronger because of that, even Alduin gave a nod at that as she spoke, "I also support his decision.", before she turned towards her parents as she spoke, "What about you all mom and dad?"_

_Bahamut grinned at that as he spoke, "That is a splendid idea, son I like it.", his wives gave Naruto a proud smile._

_Tiamat nodded at that as she spoke, "I see merit in that, but you have to promise me if you face some problem you cannot solve do not, I repeat __**DO NOT FORGET **__to contact any of us."_

_Naruto nodded happily at that as he spoke, "Of course big sister."_

He finished his dinner after he washed his plate he went back to the dormitory to catch some much needed sleep, after all they had to awake the next day and be present at the training ground sharp at 5 a..

The next day he stood with near about a 500 recruit male or female standing in rows waiting for their instructor, Naruto noted that most if not all them had a visible sign of tiredness as if they were forcefully awakened, at 5 a.m sharp the instructor stepped on the field along with his assistants as he stood there a few more assistants arrived dragging along them were at least 50 more students in various states of undress.

As the instructor looked at them he smiled as he spoke in a jovial tone, "Ah welcome children did you have your beauty sleep? Do you want me to find you a lollipop now? I told you to be here before 5 then **WHY WERE YOU NOT HERE**?", he shouted at the top of his lungs as he let lose a bit of killing intent causing others to shake in their boots specially those who were late, Naruto on the other hand felt bored since young his parents and older sisters have bombarded him with killing intent that caused him to become immune to the rather pitiful amount according to him.

The man sighed as he spoke, "This will be your last warning do not repeat it, and since today is your first day I would make sure that will be given a certain leeway,", at that the group sighed in relief only for their face morphed in horror at that as he spoke the next words, "As such you will be whipped 99 times unlike the usual 100, now instructors please make it quick and finish their whipping and if the bleed there are salt present in those buckets use them to stop bleeding, oh if someone wants to exempt from the punishment just break their arms and legs and throw them out of the camp they can crawl back home."

Everyone visibly paled at that as Naruto winced, 'Damn salt can stop bleeding very effectively but it will heart so badly that severing that part would be less painful.'

The man then turned towards the others as he gave them a crooked smile as he spoke, "Inside this camp you are nothing, I do not care what your name is what your families position is, here I am GOD and you are my lambs if I say jump you should ask how high, if I saw dance your will ask which style, nothing here is without my permission, if you want to leave break your limbs and crawl ba… sorry we are in an island so swim back home. Now while your friends are getting disciplined I want all of your to remember it by looking at their punishment if I see someone staring in some other place, it means he or she thinks themselves better and I will personally whip them a 100 times and rub salt on your back to stop bleeding."

Naruto's eyes widen at that as he now understood what his older sister said when she said he will be said to the strictest of camp, oh well he will have no problem at all, 'Camp Fluffy Pink Unicorn', is one of the toughest but one that produces the best recruits from all and by the end of an hour Naruto looked bored the training he got from his parents was on a different level like comparing a bunny to a dragon like difference as the time by it was noticed by the Chief Instructor as he was called by him.

The man had a scar going over his face as he spoke in a gruff voice, "Recruit, from the looks of it the exercise bore you."

Now Naruto was in a pickle he could like or he could tell the truth as such he decided to bite the bullet as he spoke, "Permission to speak freely Sir."

The instructor nodded as he spoke, "The basic workout I have been doing back home under the guidance of my parents are tougher, and the current one is not even enough to make me sweat."

The instructor mused as he spoke, "I see then go to that gym find a suitable weight and then join the others in their run then I think you can manage it right."

Naruto curled his hand as he placed it above his heart as he spoke, "Sir, yes Sir.", with that he left.

As he left a woman approached the head instructor as she spoke, "So how is he, the youngest recruit?"

The man contemplated for a second as he spoke, "Well we will see after all their seniors have yet welcome them right?"


	8. Chapter 8

**[Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine they sadly belong to their respective creators, and this is a work of fiction as such any similarities between the characters with any real life person dead or alive is merely coincidental and is deeply regretted.]**

Naruto looked around his dormitory where at least around a hundred were staying, each of the dormitories held at least a hundred and the total dormitory was around 10, he had at first thought that the camp was only made for humans only but he visibly relaxed as he saw elven and dwarven people present as well at least he will not be treated differently because he is not human, he still remembered the talk he had with his parents a couple of years ago.

_**FLASHBACK,**_

_Naruto looked curiously at his family as they sat surrounding him with a serious expression on their face, making him a nervous at that as he thought, 'Why are they all so tense did something bad happen?'_

_Alexstraza gave him a small smile as she spoke, "Naruto no matter what happens please remember you are our son our pride and joy."_

_Naruto did not know why but he felt scared upon hearing those words but her next words literally took away the soil underneath his fee, "Naruto you are adopted."_

It was a great emotional time for his family and he would not lie a small part of him wanted to find out about the fate of his birth parents, whether they are alive or not and most importantly did they want him, he knew deep in his heart his adop…. No they are his real parents now but still he could not help but want to know the truth.

His musing was cut short when a few senior recruit arrived inside the dormitory, Naruto could feel a lot of negative emotion from them as he watched one of approached a recruit of his year with a smile, "Are you all new recruit."

The recruit who was asked simply replied back to him politely, "Yes we are."

***slap* *slap***

A couple of slapping sound was heard as it drew everyone's attention as Naruto looked at the entire fiasco with one of his brow raised up as he watched the senior recruit had the newer recruit under his foot as he spoke with a snarl, "You maggots we are your senior so always speak reverently to us, we do not care if you talk back to an instructor or not but whenever you see us you are to drop on your knees and greet us like we are your King as we are you Gods, you are nothing but our slaves who will always….."

Naruto tuned him out as according to him it was whining by a fool who was ignored all his life and no one ever takes him seriously and use him as a door mat will do so for the rest of his pathetic insignificant life, he did not know why but he felt pity towards him, normally he would not have tolerated bullying but when the person who was lying on the ground simply let himself get bullied because he is older he lost any interst in helping him as such he let out a yawn as he decided to sleep, but unfortunately for Naruto he had already garnered their attention.

As one of them dashed towards him as he decided to catch hold of his hair and pull him down from the top of the bunk by holding his hair only for his hand to be caught by Naruto as he applied pressure on his wrist strong enough to crack it as he spoke, "Stop jumping around like nutless monkey some people have better things to do like sleeping."

The person in question cried out in pain as he spoke with a pained growl, "Release my hand this instance or it will be bad for you."

Naruto replied back in a bored tone, "As you wish your Low-ness.", with that he flung the person to the one who had the new recruit underneath his feet, as they collided hard with each other Naruto snorted at that as another from the group shouted loudly, "Get that idiot and let us break him."

Meanwhile outside the dorm a couple of older recruits were standing outside and in front of them were beaten bodies of several new recruits laid groaning in front of them as one of the spoke, "Where is Okiura he should have brou…..", only for a flying body of one of the recruits to hit the speaker hard enough to knock him out.

As the other person looked towards the dormitory he was greeted by the sight of one of his friends being dragged by his hair by a red headed male who let out a loud yawn as he stepped outside the dorm.

"Here I think you forgot some of your waste take it and get lost from my sight", an arrogant over bearing ton ignited an anger in them, normally Naruto would have not bothered with them but first they attacked him then they slandered his family as a result they ended up waking a sleeping dragon.

One of the person who was sitting on a chair, well a person bend over as a table and he was sitting on him growled at Naruto as he spoke, "How dare you speak with to us with that tone men beat him to submission."

Naruto chuckled at that his slitted eyes glowing under the moon light as he spoke, "Well what are waiting dogs your owner has commanded you already, failure to do so will not grant you nay treat."

One of the people had sneaked behind with a bottle in his hand, his plan was simple hit him hard to cause concussion and then beat him black and blue but he black and blue, but he underestimated Naruto, who simply leaned to the sight before hitting him hard with his elbow causing him to lose him to vomit blood followed with a quick chop on his neck rendering him unconsciousness, before he looked up as he spoke with a smile, "One dog down."

The others were incensed by his mocking smile as they charged towards him as the new recruit as well as the hidden instructor watched the small skirmish unfold in front of them, and they were not disappointed as with a war cry around near about thirty something went after Naruto who simply smiled at them in a mocking and taunting way, but what happened next surprised them to the point it left their jaws hanging and eyes agape.

Naruto did not move from his place as the first one send a punch which he simply moved his head sideways as he simply tap him by his side flinging him, before he caught a kick from his behind and using the foot of the person slamming him to another hard, slamming the head of two in front of him, it was over before many realize as the head instructor let out a small whistle at that as he spoke, "This kid does not belong to this low level camp."

The person who was sitting was enraged by that as he stood up snarling, "How dare you defy us seniors like that, how dare you I will make your life living hell, I have been in this camp for 7 years and now you will feel my wrath."

Naruto looked at him with a mocking gaze as he spoke, "You are stuck in this camp for 7 years so that means you are a super trash who will be thrown out soon."

Angering the person as veins appeared all over his body as he bellowed out in anger, "Trash I will kill you with my Rokushiki.", he then dashed towards Naruto as the ground beneath him cratered intent on punching him, as he approached Naruto his mouth twisted in sadistic glee as he send his punch which to his confusion as his hand fazed through him, only for a voice to appear by his side, "Nighty night shit head."

He promptly kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious as he let out a yawn with his hands in this pockets he started walking towards his dorm suddenly a recruit appeared scream in fear, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Now the seniors will take vengeance not to mention we will get court marshaled for insubordination how dare you drag us with your nonsense, friends from today onwards we boycott this rebel or else our life is over."

Naruto snorted at that as he looked many looking at him as if he was a criminal and he spoke with snort, "Really now, insubordination I do not see any teachers here among the dogs I put down, they are like recruit and you a cowardly and sniveling do not come and lecture me I know your kind well, the first people to desert and turn traitor in the army are made from the same mold as you are."

A clap brought their attention as the Head instructor arrived with his subordinates as he spoke, "Wonderful recruit 110009, that was wonderful fight who taught you to fight like that."

Naruto simply saluted as he spoke, "Sir, I learned from my family Sir."

The man nodded at that as he spoke, "Well then recruit pack your stuff…"

The same person who had confronted Naruto before spoke with a laugh, "Haha I knew you idiot is going to be in trouble."

Only to be hit by an exceptionally strong killing intent as the Head Instructor spoke with a growl, "Did I permit you to open your **FUCKING MOUTH AND INTERRUPT ME.**"

The person in question shook like a leaf as the instructor glared at the him before his eyes looked at the other new recruit, "I have been watching you all since the begging and you all submitted like a bitch to around 40 people, you 1000 strong recruits prostrated before this trashes who will be shipped off by next month to places where they will remain forgotten till the end of time do you know why?"

As none spoke he continued, "Because they are fucking pansy weakling like you lots, who even after staying in this camp for 7 years could not even pass out failure, only one of you stood up and fought them the rest just surrendered to them such shameful display, now recruit 110009 you will pack your stuff and come with me there is no need to waste your time with them you will be moved to advanced classes, and as for you Mister interrupter taking to the holding I do not tolerate cowards and wannabe traitors."


End file.
